


Gentleman's Agreement

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is willing to endure a great deal to ensure his brother's safety. Magnussen intends to put that endurance to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Agreement

“You are intelligent enough to see how dire your situation is,” Magnussen stated, reclining in his chair. “Your brother shot me in front of several security cameras, not to mention a dozen witnesses. If I press charges, he will rot in prison for the rest of his life. And I don't even need to mention what I could do to his friends.”  
  
“But you haven't pressed charges against him. Not yet,” Mycroft responded, as he knew he was supposed to. Magnussen was nothing if not obvious in his intentions. He feigned a smile. “I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude.”  
  
“You owe me more than that,” Magnussen said, leering at him. “You owe me everything. I own you. I own every part of you. You will do anything I ask and allow me to use you as I see fit.”  
  
“Yes. Of course,” Mycroft replied pleasantly, steadfastly ignoring the queasiness in his stomach.  
  
Magnussen stood. “On your knees.”  
  
Mycroft lowered himself to the floor one knee at a time, leaning against his umbrella to avoid having to touch the floor with his hands. Magnussen was less than a foot away from him, and Mycroft could see the well-defined outline of his cock through his trousers. The man had clearly chosen to do without any underclothes today.  
  
“You look good like this,” Magnussen told him.  
  
“You flatter me,” Mycroft replied. His lips tightened involuntarily as Magnussen ran a thumb along the edge of his mouth.  
  
“Ah, ah. Mouth open. Yes, that's it.” Mycroft obediently parted his lips, forcing himself not to cringe when the thumb slid over his tongue.  
  
Mycroft felt a small sliver of relief even in his revulsion, but took care not to show it. Of the several dozen possible scenarios his mind had come up with for this encounter, having his mouth fucked could easily be considered one of the least nightmarish of the lot.  
  
Magnussen held Mycroft's head in place as he moved forward. “Take it out.”  
  
Mycroft followed the instruction mechanically, mentally checking off each of the steps as he completed them. Belt unbuckled. Button undone. Zip pulled down. He hesitated only a fraction of a second before delicately lifting Magnussen's cock from its confines, releasing it the moment it had fully cleared the fabric barrier.  
  
“Good,” Magnussen said, patting the side of Mycroft's head fondly. He took his cock in hand, running the tip across Mycroft's bottom lip before slipping it inside his mouth.  
  
Mycroft remained perfectly still as Magnussen pressed the head of his cock down over his tongue, making only the minimum effort to keep his mouth open and teeth out of the way. If the man wanted more than that, he'd have to order it explicitly.  
  
Magnussen caressed Mycroft's cheek as he moved in and out, repeating the motion only a few times before pulling out completely. He traced the tip of his cock along Mycroft's jaw, sliding a finger in and out of Mycroft's mouth as he did so. “Yes, this is quite good,” he said, grabbing Mycroft by the hair and smacking the entire length of his cock against his cheek. “Don't you agree?”  
  
Mycroft repressed the full body shudder that threatened to overcome him, unwilling to give Magnussen the extra thrill. “Surely not as good as other things you could be doing?” he offered, hoping to end the encounter sooner rather than later.  
  
“You have a good point,” Magnussen replied. “Open wide.”  
  
Mycroft did as instructed, barely having enough time to suck in a breath before Magnussen's balls were shoved against his mouth, blocking all air. A musky smell filled his nostrils, making the thought of not being able to breathe almost appealing in its own way. His tongue moved involuntarily as he tried to accommodate the intrusive flesh.  
  
This elicited a pleased sound from Magnussen. “Yes, just like that.” He gave his cock a lazy stroke before once again letting it fall against Mycroft's face. He grabbed Mycroft's head with both hands and worked his balls in and out, in and out for several moments before abruptly pulling them away entirely, shoving the entire length of his cock deep into Mycroft's mouth without a hint of warning.  
  
Mycroft lost his grip on his umbrella in his shock, sending it clattering to the floor. He made a frantic grab for Magnussen's body to prevent himself from falling, instinctively spreading his knees outward for better stability. His gag reflex kicked in immediately, throat contracting around Magnussen's cock until he withdrew.  
  
Magnussen began fucking his mouth in a slow, almost lazy rhythm. He slid his cock as deep into Mycroft's throat as it could go and held it there, groaning in pleasure each time Mycroft choked helplessly around him. He pulled back just enough for Mycroft to take a desperate, shaky breath before forcing it immediately back down his throat.  
  
“I bet there is a part of you that enjoys this,” he said, thumb caressing the corner of Mycroft's stretched lips. “No one else has ever had you this way.”  
  
Mycroft's fingers tightened their hold on Magnussen's shirt, but there was little else he could do at the moment.  
  
Just when he'd managed the almost impossible task of relaxing his throat enough to accommodate the continued assault, Magnussen reached down and pressed a finger hard against his Adam's apple, sending him into another choking fit. He then picked up the pace, slamming into Mycroft's mouth one, two, three more times before violently yanking his head back by the hair, spending himself all over Mycroft's cheek. He rubbed his rapidly softening prick over Mycroft's face, pulling back only when every bit of exposed skin was covered with come.  
  
Mycroft's lips scrunched up in distaste at the bit that had made it inside his mouth.  
  
“Ah, ah. No spitting.”  
  
Mycroft pressed his lips together in lieu of saying anything, unsure of his ability to comply with the order otherwise. His tongue twitched frantically inside his mouth as he reached for his umbrella, unable to fully rid itself of the taste. He eyed the wrinkled knees of his trousers unhappily as he stood, pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his face.  
  
Magnussen snatched the handkerchief from his hand. “No, I don't think so. You'll go back to your people as you are.”  
  
Mycroft's body went rigid. “If my people learn of this arrangement, it will be the end of both of us.”  
  
“Then you'll simply have to do your best to prevent them from learning about it,” Magnussen replied. He wiped himself off with Mycroft's handkerchief, crumpled it up, and stuck it back in Mycroft's breast pocket. “Nevertheless, you will return here tomorrow evening, and I expect your face to be as it currently is when you arrive.”  
  
Mycroft could only stare at him, his mind refusing to process what he'd just been told.  
  
Magnussen returned to his chair. “You may leave.”  
  
The blatant dismissal was enough to shake Mycroft from his stupor. He turned on his heel, exiting the room without a word.  
  
He made his way to his car as quickly as he could without actually breaking into a run. He took only a small amount of comfort from knowing the inattentive driver hadn't seen him as he entered the closed off back compartment.


End file.
